Maeva Donovan
by Karen Killa
Summary: Vicky avait une sœur jumelle, Matt une sœur aînée, Maeva. Maeva Donovan était particulière, unique, elle est humaine certes mais il y avait bien plus, elle est aussi le récipient de la magie de Kol Mikaelson. L'âme-sœur crée pour l'ancien sorcier devenu un Originel. Bashing Damon, Stefan et Elena.


On était le 20 Août, elle avait dix neuf ans. C'était son anniversaire, alors elle devrait être heureuse, folle de joie même non ? Mais Maeva Donovan ne ressentait aucune émotion de ce genre, loin de là même. Elle n'avait que deux envies, s'effondrer en larme et ne pas quitter le lit de la journée comme première envie, la seconde étant la rage. Elle avait envie de trouver Damon Salvatore, de le faire payer, lui ainsi que son frère Stefan. Damon qui avait transformé Vicky, sur un caprice, tandis que Stefan l'avait tué.

Maeva avait adoré sa sœur jumelle, elles étaient différentes et Vicky l'avait parfois rendu folle, particulièrement au niveau de sa prise de drogue, mais elle l'avait aimé quand même. Elle avait su dès le soir d'Halloween que sa sœur était morte, qu'elle ne s'était pas enfuie, elle l'avait senti. Sans compter que Vicky ne serait jamais partie en les laissant derrière, elle et Matt, pas quand ils avaient besoin d'elle, elle n'était pas comme leur mère. Vicky avait beaucoup de défauts, tout comme Maeva d'ailleurs, mais les jumelles détestaient leur mère, Kelly les avait abandonné pour aller vivre avec son petit copain lorsqu'elles avaient quatorze ans. Et même avant son départ, Kelly les avait laissé souvent seules avec leur petit frère.

Lorsque Caroline avait retrouvé le corps de sa jumelle, les pires soupçons de Maeva s'étaient confirmés, elle n'avait juste pas su comment et qui. Vicky avait été une drogué, c'était un fait, même si ça avait été un sujet de dispute entre elles, mais elle avait su quand s'arrêter. Contrairement à ce que la plupart des gens pensaient, elle n'était pas idiote.

"Salut Maeva." dit Matt en la rejoignant dans la cuisine tandis qu'elle finissait de se préparer pour aller travailler, tout en buvant son café et en mangeant un fruit, une barre de céréale posée sur la table pour plus tard. Ce n'était pas parce que c'était son anniversaire qu'elle était pour autant de repos. Loin de là même. Après tout avec la mort de Vicky et le départ, définitif espérons-le, de Kelly, Maeva était celle qui devait rapporter l'argent à la maison. Elle refusait que son petit frère abandonne le lycée, au contraire, elle voulait qu'il fasse des études, même si elle devait travailler presque tout le temps. "Bon anniversaire."

"Merci." répondit Maeva en lui rendant le bisous sur la joue qu'il venait de lui faire. "Tu ne devrais pas faire la grasse mâtinée ?"

"Je vais voir si je ne peux pas faire un service de plus au Grill. Sinon j'irais au lycée pour faire un peu de musculation, ça ne me fera pas de mal, il faut que je reste en forme pour l'équipe." répondit Matt, observant attentivement sa sœur, elle avait les traits tirés, elle était loin de la jeune femme qu'elle avait été l'an passé. La mort de Vicky les avait beaucoup affecté, tout les deux, sans compter les heures supplémentaires qu'elle faisait depuis, en plus des cours qu'elle prenait par correspondance. Depuis quand n'avait-elle pas eu une journée entière de repos ? "Comment vas-tu ?"

"On fait aller." répondit Maeva, souriant pour son petit frère. Elle ne voulait pas voir cette lueur dans ses yeux, des yeux qu'ils avaient à l'identique, bleus tout les deux, lorsqu'elles étaient petites, Vicky et elle, leurs yeux étaient le seul moyen de les différencier. Il y avait eu beaucoup plus de différences au fil des années, mais au début c'était simplement les yeux.

"Tu travailles ce midi ?" demanda Matt.

"Oui j'ai mon service au Grill, mais je finis à 19h, si tu veux et que tu es libre peut manger ensemble." proposa Maeva, voyant la lueur de déception dans les yeux du blond. Elle n'avait pas envie de faire la fête pour son anniversaire, pas quand il manquait Vicky, pas quand sa jumelle était morte... Mais pour Matt elle pouvait faire un effort, et puis passer une soirée avec lui, et bien c'était toujours agréable.

"Ca marche, je cuisinerais." dit de suite Matt.

"J'irai faire les courses alors." dit Maeva, réfléchissant au moment où elle pourrait y aller, sa journée allait être assez chargée, quoiqu'elle allait avoir une demi heure de pause. Peut-être qu'elle pourrait y aller là, elle avait prévu autre chose mais il fallait faire les courses...

"J'irai moi. A part s'ils veulent de moi au Grill, alors je n'ai rien de prévu, j'ai largement le temps d'aller faire les courses." contra Matt. "Ne t'en fais pas Maeva, je me charge de tout pour ce soir."

"Matt..." soupira Maeva, hésitante. "Tu ne devrais pas aller passer du temps avec les membres de l'équipe de foot. Profiter de ton été avant la dernière année de lycée ?"

"J'ai pas envie de voir du monde Eva." nia Matt en baissant les yeux.

Il n'était plus proche avec Tyler depuis qu'il avait embrassé Kelly, sans compter la situation avec Caroline à présent... Elena, ils n'étaient plus vraiment proches depuis la rupture et puis elle était en train de chercher Stefan Salvatore. il n'était pas remis de sa rupture avec Caroline. Bonnie n'était pas à Mystic Falls en ce moment. Il aimait passer du temps avec Jeremy Gilbert, c'était facile, surtout vu qu'ils s'étaient rapprochés en travaillant au _Mystic Grill_, mais après les dernières révélations de Jeremy, il ne savait pas comment réagir. Il lui avait dit qu'il pouvait voir Vicky...

Il n'avait encore rien dit à Maeva, enfin sur le fait que Jeremy était apparemment un médium qui pouvait voir leur sœur disparue. elle était au courant pour le monde surnaturel. Il avait tout dit après avoir vu Liz Forbes, et après avoir été 'hypnotisé' par Caroline. Il n'avait pas pu cacher une telle chose de sa sœur, sa dernière famille. Non seulement elle était en danger, qu'elle sache ou non, mais en plus elle avait vu qu'il allait mal lorsqu'il était rentré chez eux. Il lui avait tout dit, surtout ce qui était arrivé à Vicky. Il n'avait jamais entendu sa sœur aînée jurer ainsi, ça avait plus été le style de Vicky mais Maeva pouvait aussi avoir un sale caractère si elle était suffisamment énervée. Il était juste soulagé qu'elle avait choisi de ne pas se venger. Il ne voulait pas perdre sa deuxième sœur. Même s'il comprenait parfaitement son désir de vengeance.

Le monde surnaturel.

Quel bêtise.

Il avait voulu savoir ce que lui cachait Elena et Caroline, même Tyler ensuite et maintenant il aurait presque préféré ne pas savoir. Parce qu'il avait trop mal pour être avec eux comme avant et il était trop inquiet, trop sérieux pour ses anciens amis, les membres de l'équipe de foot. Il les voyait parfois, discutait un moment avec eux, le plus souvent poussé par Maeva qui s'inquiétait. Mais il y avait une distance entre eux maintenant, et il ne savait pas comment avancer.

"Matt, je sais que c'est pas facile en ce moment et que je suis même plutôt hypocrite en te tenant ce genre de discours." répondit Maeva, laissant échapper un rire un peu faux. "Mais, tu ne dois pas laisser tout ça, te couler, t'empêcher de vivre. Sors. Profite du soleil. Va faire une balade. Va t'acheter une glace j'en sais rien mais amuse toi." elle continua en voyant qu'il allait protester. "On fait un marché. Tu fais en sorte de t'amuser au moins dix minutes tous les jours, de te détendre, faire quelque chose de ton âge. Et en échange, je te promet que je ferai de mon mieux pour faire la même chose."

"Tu me promets d'essayer ? Tout les jours ?" demanda Matt, plus qu'un peu surpris.

Sa sœur aux yeux bleus était l'aînée, elle était née vingt minutes avant Vicky et si elle l'avait taquiné souvent à ce sujet, elle avait aussi été protectrice de ses cadets. Maeva avait tout fait pour avoir des bonnes notes au collège et au lycée, voulant se donner les meilleures chances, mais elle avait aussi accumulé les petit-boulots, dès qu'elle en avait eu l'opportunité. Et si Vicky avait été moins assidue que sa jumelle, elle avait suivi son exemple, trouvant un emploi de serveuse au Grill pour l'aider. Le côté responsable de Maeva faisait qu'elle avait non seulement sauté une classe, mais qu'elle s'était rarement amusée. C'était Vicky qui avait poussé Maeva à se détendre, à sortir, il avait essayé depuis la disparition de leur sœur, mais ce n'était pas facile. D'un côté elle pouvait être têtue et il avait été distrait.

D'un autre côté il était bien plus proche d'elle aujourd'hui qu'avant, bien sûr ils avaient toujours été proches, c'était ce qui arrivait lorsqu'on se retrouvait seul avec ses deux sœurs, mais cet été... Ils s'étaient vraiment rapprochés. C'était un peu normal vu qu'ils avaient perdu Vicky et qu'ils avaient appris la vérité sur le monde surnaturel. Matt ne voyait plus ses amis et passaient le plus clair de son temps avec Jeremy et sa sœur.

"Au moins une fois par semaine." contra Maeva.

"Tu me promets ?" demanda Matt, il connaissait sa sœur, lui demander de s'amuser et se détendre tout les jours, c'était impossible. Aussi pénible que ce soit à voir, il se rappelait lorsqu'ils étaient enfants, avant le départ de leur père, elle avait été souriante, elle plaisantait tout le temps, riait... Ca avait changé lorsque leur père était parti et que leur mère avait sombré encore plus dans l'alcool et les hommes. Mavea avait progressivement perdu son sourire, devenant plus sérieuse. Les exceptions étaient Vicky et Matt.

"Je te promets." acquiesça Maeva. "Je ferai un effort pour me détendre et m'amuser au moins une fois par semaine. Bon par contre je dois y aller. Tu es sûr que tu veux faire les courses ?"

"Oui, ça ne me dérange pas et ta journée est tu ne veux pas prendre la voiture ?" demanda Matt en l'accompagnant dehors, la regardant sortir son vélo du garage.

"Non ça ira, et puis tu as beaucoup à faire non ?" demanda Matt, il ne se rappelait plus exactement de son emploi du temps, c'était trop tôt, il n'était pas entièrement réveillé.

"Oui la journée va être longue." soupira Maeva "Mais faut que j'y aille où je risque d'être en retard. Alors passe une bonne journée, amuse toi et ne passe pas ta journée dans la salle de sport du lycée." demanda Maeva, c'était arrivé plusieurs fois ces derniers jours.

"Bon courage et bon anniversaire." sourit Matt en l'embrassant sur la joue juste avant qu'elle ne se mette en route, ayant répondu par un sourire.

Alors qu'elle pédalait, et faisait de son mieux pour ne pas penser au fait que sa sœur n'était plus là, qu'elle ne partagerait plus ce jour là avec elle. Elles n'iraient pas aux Falls nager toutes les deux, ou prendre une grande coupe de glace chacune, des parfums différents qu'elles partageraient en râlant parce que l'autre ne faisait que manger sa glace. C'était tradition. Tout comme la soirée devant une comédie avec Matt entre elles. Avec ou sans alcool selon les années.

Non elle ne devait pas penser à tout ça, son esprit dériva alors vers l'autre chose qui retenait particulièrement son attention. Elle avait fait des rêves étranges, des rêves où elle se sentait en sécurité, protégé, chérie dans les bras de quelqu'un, mais elle n'avait pas vu son visage. Jamais. Elle était sûre de ne l'avoir jamais croisé parfois, elle avait vu ses yeux. Des yeux marrons. Sombres, pleins de promesse. Et surtout des yeux où elle pouvait voir sa possessivité. Jamais elle n'avait croisé des yeux pareils, elle en était certaine.

Elle avait cru, une fois. Lorsqu'elle avait croisé le regard d'Elijah Smith, quoique ce n'était probablement pas son nom de famille, mais ce n'était pas la bonne couleur et il n'y avait pas eu cette possessivité dans son regard. Quoiqu'il avait été étrange, c'était comme s'il la connaissait...

Lorsque Matt lui avait appris pour le monde surnaturel, expliquant d'ailleurs pas mal des faits étranges qui s'étaient passés à Mystic Falls depuis plusieurs mois, elle s'était posée beaucoup de questions. Pourquoi s'était-elle sentie en sécurité près d'un des vampires les plus dangereux au monde ?

Enfin bon, elle était arrivée, et elle avait à faire. Maeva avait trouvé du travail au Grill, mais aussi au fleuriste, faisant des livraisons parfois mais se chargeant le plus souvent de la vente, et elle faisait aussi des ménages pendant les vacances scolaires. Elle aimerait bien continuer au cours de l'année, mais elle faisait ses études par correspondance et elle n'avait vraiment pas le temps. Elle devait parfois le faire, lors des mauvais mois, les mois où ils avaient plus de frais que prévu, l'hiver particulièrement avec le chauffage.

* * *

"Je suis rentrée." signala Maeva en rentrant le soir.

Elle était épuisée, avait mal aux pieds et n'avait qu'une envie prendre un bain, s'allonger dans son lit et ne plus bouger pendant une semaine, au moins. Mais ce n'était pas possible, elle repartirait demain matin pour recommencer.

"Ca va ? La journée c'est bien passée ?" demanda Matt en observant sa sœur qui sitôt rentrée avait posé son sac par terre et s'était allongée sur le canapé.

"Oui, ça va. Enfin il y avait des imbéciles mais comme tout les jours. Et aujourd'hui Salvatore n'était pas au Grill, donc définitivement un bonus." répondit Maeva.

"Tant mieux." dit Matt.

Il craignait chaque rencontre avec le vampire aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux bleus électriques, pour lui même déjà, Damon Salvatore lui faisait peur. Mais il avait peur plus encore des rencontres entre Maeva et le vampire, sa sœur pouvait avoir la langue bien pendue parfois, surtout lorsqu'elle était furieuse. Et elle haïssait Damon Salvatore. Ce qu'il comprenait très bien. Elle le craignait aussi, et une chose qu'il n'aimait pas du tout c'était que chaque fois qu'il venait au Grill, et c'était régulier, elle faisait en sorte qu'il ne s'approche pas de lui. Quitte à prendre son tour au bar si nécessaire. Il appréciait qu'elle cherche à le protéger, mais il ne voulait pas qu'elle se mette en danger non plus.

"J'ai fait les courses et j'ai préparé le repas. Tu veux aller te laver et te changer ?" proposa Matt.

"C'est faisable ? Sans te compliquer la vie ou mettre en péril notre repas parce que je meurs de faim mais j'ai aussi très envie de me débarrasser de l'odeur du Grill." demanda Maeva en se relevant.

"Vas y. Il n'y aura pas de problème." assura Matt.

"Qu'est-ce que tu as fais de bon alors ?" demanda Maeva en arrivant dans la cuisine où il y avait la table où ils mangeaient.

"Omelette au fromage avec une salade de chèvre chaud." répondit Matt en souriant.

"Tu es le meilleur Matty." sourit Maeva. "Merci beaucoup."

"Alors si tu pouvais aller à un pays dans le monde, où tu irais ?" demanda Matt alors qu'ils mangeaient.

"Il y a tellement d'endroits à voir, à rêver." sourit Maeva, se prêtant au jeu. C'était quelque chose qu'il faisait régulièrement, imaginer un voyage, des visites dans des musées, des sites historiques ou paysages magnifiques... "Et bien, j'ai envie de paysages paradisiaques donc Australie, parce que j'aimerais bien faire du surf et voir des kangourous. Et toi ?"

"J'ai vu des photos d'aurore boréales, donc Scandinavie." répondit Matt.

Ils mangèrent en plaisantant, discutant de projets qu'ils ne réaliseraient sans doute jamais par manque de moyen, Maeva souffla les bougies que Matt avait placé sur le fondant au chocolat qu'il avait préparé pour elle. Ils allèrent s'installer sur le canapé ensuite, et Matt lança le choix du soir, un Disney pour rêver encore un peu plus. C'est ainsi, la tête posée sur l'épaule de son frère que Maeva s'endormit. Rêvant à nouveau des yeux marrons et de la présence qui lui offrait un tel sentiment de sécurité.


End file.
